


Love Patch

by Gwiazdka_Angel



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, Other, all the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwiazdka_Angel/pseuds/Gwiazdka_Angel
Summary: Jacob needs help, so you help him. Though it’s not the easiest task, obviously. After all, everyone knows that people are out of their minds when someone they love is in pain.





	Love Patch

**Author's Note:**

> You know what also was a pain? Titling this s**t!

You were sitting in your favorite pub, surrounded by the Rooks you grew close to recently. This gang was really something meaningful, something that changed London's status quo that made the city prosper at a horrible cost. You turned down a lot of their offers to join them, you knew that street fights and risking your life in actual action wasn't for you. So you were trying to help the other way, by tending their wounds and fixing their clothes, because these were the things you liked. And that was enough, you wouldn't want to be a regular Rook even if it meant you could spend more time with their boss. Truth to be told, you quite liked that man. It wasn't surprising, he was a very handsome gentleman who knew his way to ladies' hearts and not only hearts. Many women had feelings towards him and you didn't feel like a good competitor, so you tried to brush it off. He had something in him, like a typical bad boy. And he would never treat you seriously, so there was no point in showing him interest. That you thought until one night you saw him and you immediately knew something was wrong.

The moment Jacob stepped inside the pub, the Rooks cheered loudly for their boss. He greeted them with his trademark smile and took a seat, falling heavily onto a nearby chair. You could say he was exhausted, but as you kept watching him, you started to notice he was wincing and grabbing his side. One time he was taking his hand away, you spotted crimson shade of blood, pooling on green vest. That was the moment when you stood up so quickly you almost spilled your alcohol and you rushed to the Assassin.

“Undress. Now” you growled angrily, putting your hands on your hips.

“Shouldn't we go somewhere private first?” the man asked and his deep, sexy voice sent warmth to your veins and a shiver to your skin. You knew you wouldn't say no to him of he wanted you. His fellow Rooks snickered. But you tried to pretend it didn't bother you.

“You're wounded, idiot. Pretty seriously as far as I can tell” you pointed to his side. Jacob looked there and blinked a few times.

“I thought it was just a bruise, maybe cracked ribs” he muttered, looking at blood that stained his green vest. He shrugged his coat off, one of the Rooks caught it immediately, then he pulled his clothes up. You saw a short but deep wound that bled heavily. It was clear he was stabbed. You quickly pulled his clothes back down and pressed the wound to prevent further bleeding. The Assassin grunted in pain.

“I'll go fetch a doctor” offered one Rook and they left the pub before you could answer.

“There's no time. He needs stitches now” you decided. “I'm going to need some things.”

“I'm on it” another few Rooks ran outside to find necessary items. You washed your hands and prepared for this little surgery, while the Rooks helped Jacob take his clothes off. That wasn't necessary, but it was easier to wrap the bandages when the patient was shirtless. Besides you deserved some pleasure while doing your job. Well, maybe not that much pleasure you thought to yourself upon seeing him. It was definitely a nice view to look at.

“See something you like?” Jacob teased, noticing the way your eyes gleamed at the sight of his chest.

“Maybe” you lifted your gaze to look at his face and your eyebrows furrowed with worry. His skin was paler than usual. “But I also see many things I don't like. How do you feel?”

“Tired. And wounded” he looked at his hand that was covering the still bleeding injury. The cloth he was pressing to it quickly changed its color to bloody red. That wasn't good. You were afraid that stitches might not be enough.

“Shit” you swore under your breath. “Does anyone have a small Blighters' knife?” you asked, getting an idea. It was dangerous, but could actually help for a while if you did it right.

“I do” one of the brutes pulled out his knife. Its size matched the wound.

“Disinfect it and give it to me” you ordered. After a few moments you held it in your hand.

“What are you going to do?” Frye asked and despite trying so hard, he didn't manage to hide his fear.

“Save your life. Hold him still” you commanded and took his hand away from his side. Then you carefully slid a knife into the wound. Jacob screamed in pain and you flinched, but at least the bleeding stopped being so heavy. “The stitches won't be enough. We have to cauterise it” you decided, looking at the Rooks. Jacob groaned.

“For fuck's sake, (y/n), have some mercy, woman” he wasn't happy. You knew he already suffered a lot, his breath was unsteady and beads of sweat shimmered on his skin. The adrenaline wore off already and he could feel the pain that the wound caused. But there was no other option.

“I can either burn your wound or let you bleed out. You've lost so much blood already, we can't risk you losing more. I need to stop the bleeding right now” you said firmly.

“I'm already heating the knife” said one of the Rooks. Their boss gave you puppy eyes, silently begging you to change your mind, but you were adamant. You knew it was for his own good. You ordered to clear one table for Jacob to lie down on it. The Rooks helped him to move carefully, to spare him pain. Performing medical procedures in a pub wasn't the best idea, but there was no time to move somewhere else. Besides, the Rooks were very helpful.

“I really hope Evie will never know about it” the Assassin smiled, trying to lighten up a little.

“She will kill you if she does. How could you be so reckless and let them stab you that badly?” you asked reproachfully. After all you were worried about him.

“First of all I didn't even know I was stabbed” he admitted sheepishly.

“How is that possible?” you raised your eyebrows. Sure, sometimes people didn't feel they were hurt because of an adrenaline, but this wound was serious, he should have known. Unless he simply ignored it.

“Do I look like I knew?”

“No, you don't look like you knew anything” you deadpanned. Time was passing painfully slowly. Jacob tried to joke with his Rooks how he hoped this incident won't ruin his reputation among them. You were just waiting.

Finally the knife was ready. You took it and told the Rooks to hold the Assassin very still and be extra careful. He could hurt both of you if he moved too rapidly. You took a deep breath to calm down, it was always stressful and you never liked that, causing someone's pain, even if it was necessary. You removed the knife that was stopping the bleeding and you slid the hot knife inside the wound to cauterise it and prevent also inner bleeding. The smell of burnt flesh filled your nostrils and the screams of pain were ringing in your ears. Jacob's body jerked, but the Rooks held him firmly, so he didn't do anything.

If that wasn't enough, the door opened and Evie Frye herself burst into the pub. There was no worse moment than this, when her brother's cries filled the room. She pushed through the Rooks until she reached the table. You removed the knife, the bleeding finally stopped and you sighed relieved.

“Jacob” you called firmly. “Hey” you slapped his cheek lightly, only to keep him awake. “Hold on. We're almost done, the worst part is over” you promised. He opened his eyes and the first what he saw was his sister.

“Evie? Great” the man muttered. “I'm dead” he whispered, closing his eyes. You knew he was conscious, his heavy breathing and face twisted in pain could tell you that.

“Shut up, idiot” she answered and you could swear her voice cracked. She made easier to bandage the wound by carefully lifting Jacob to the sitting position and leaning him against her chest. You two worked in silence, when you looked at her, you saw a deep worry and sadness on her face when she brushed her brother's hair, trying to comfort him. Even though she rarely showed it, she deeply cared about her twin and she loved him more than anything.

The Rooks took Jacob upstairs, to the owner's quarters, to let him rest, Evie followed them. You cleaned the mess and finished your beverage before you followed them either. When the Rooks had left, you told Evie everything that happened. After that, you've sat in silence for a while.

“I always knew he was reckless and stupid, but this is a whole new level of being an idiot” she said, never looking away from her brother. “When I was told he needed help, I thought it was something unimportant, maybe he was just drunk or got into the fight. And when I was near the pub, I heard him scream... it hurt, you know? I felt almost physical pain when I heard it, because I knew it was something very serious” her blue eyes shimmered with tears which didn't need much to fall on the freckled cheeks. Evie quickly wiped them with her sleeve.

“It's all right, you can cry if you want to” you said softly. “He's your brother after all. It's normal you feel sad when someone who you love suffers” you added, biting your lower lip.

“Are you saying that from your own experience?” she asked and you blushed lightly. Did she know? You couldn't tell.

“Yeah” you admitted. “Sort of.”

She didn't push. You didn't say. It was a conversation for another time.

You spent the night watching over Jacob, sleeping only when you were certain Evie wasn't. You didn't want to risk that you could sleep when the man would wake up. But he didn't, until the early morning. The female twin literally kicked you when she saw her brother stirring in his sleep. You quickly awakened, watching as he was waking up slowly.

“Jacob. Jake...” you called softly. You knew no one ever called him that, but you weren't thinking much that moment. “Look at me, baby. Look at me” you caressed his cheek to help him focus on you.

“(Y/n)?” he asked quietly, his low, sleepy voice made your heart skip a beat.

“That's it. How do you feel?”

“Terrible.”

“Here. Drink” Evie offered a glass of water. You two helped Jacob drink it.

“Thanks. I think I’m going to rest today” he decided when he was lying back on the pillow.

“You have no other option. We wouldn't let you get out of bed anyway” his sister said. The man took her hand and squeezed it gently.

“I'm sorry.”

“We'll talk about this later” Evie reciprocated the squeeze. “Now I need to go and you need to sleep. I leave you in the good hands” she smiled and left.

“She was worried about you, you know?” you said, looking at him. Jacob sighed.

“I do. And I'm impressed she took it so well. I don't know what would I do if the roles were reversed” he admitted. You didn't say anything, so he closed his eyes and after a while he was asleep again. Everything was calm and quiet.

You stirred, feeling a warm hand on your head. It was brushing your hair gently and carefully, trying to wake you up. Wait, when did you fall asleep? Your eyes fluttered open and you lifted your head. You were sitting on the floor by the bed, but you couldn't remember why did you decide to do that. You looked at Jacob whose hand stopped stroking your hair and laid on your cheek.

“Jacob? How are you?” you asked sleepily.

“Better than in the morning” he admitted. “The wound still hurts, but at least it doesn't bleed.”

“We'll see if it doesn't” you said, covering your mouth when you yawned and then you stood up, stretching your muscles. “Do you think you can stand up?”

“I hope so, because I need to use a bathroom.”

You giggled and helped him, but only a little. He was indeed in a better state than before, though he definitely needed a couple of days before he would be able to fight and free run. When the bathroom business was done, you undid the bandages to examine the wound and it looked pretty good. No fever, no reopening, no sign of infection. You redid the bandages for extra protection and helped your patient to get back to bed.

“What?” you asked finally after a long moment of silence.

“What "what"?” Jacob asked, trying to pretend he didn't know what you were asking about.

“You've been staring at me for a while. Do you want to say something or...?” you hesitated. He looked at you nervously.

“Actually... yes. Well, first of all thank you for patching me up of course and... I just wanted to ask... what you said in the morning...”

“I didn't say anything-” you tried to protest, but he interrupted you.

“You called me 'baby'.”

“Oh...” you blushed. You hoped maybe he didn't quite catch it. Well, he did.

“I thought... I hoped... that maybe... maybe that meant something” the man looked at you sheepishly. For the first time you noticed how adorable he was. His cheeks had the same pink shade that probably had yours and under that whole brash gang leader facade was a very warm and sensitive heart. If you weren't already in love, you would fall for him this moment.

“I wasn’t thinking what I was saying. I cared only about you to be fine” you admitted. “But... do you want it to mean something?” you asked hesitantly. 

“I do” he whispered. You gasped with surprise. He had many women around him, all willing to do anything to have his attention. Yet he chose to show some interest to you.

“I... I never expected that you... that maybe... ah, crap” you sighed, unable to find the right words. You took a deep breath, trying to form a coherent utterance. “I've fell for you some time ago” you blurted out, blushing hard and unable to look him in the eye. “I never said anything, because I was certain you didn't feel the same way. After all, you could have anyone you wanted. A very few women and not straight men would decline. I just thought I have no chance, I'm neither beautiful nor useful. Why would you show any interest in me?” you shrugged, smiling sadly.

“You caught my attention a long time ago. We were liberating children from one of the factories and you casually walked by. When you saw us, you didn't think much, you rushed to help the children. Then you did the same when I made this explosion...” he hesitated. You could see he still felt guilty about it.

“It's okay, the children survived. They wouldn't if you didn't come back though” you reassured him. You knew of course he caused the "accident", you've seen him around the building before it exploded, but you knew everyone makes mistakes.

“But the thought I let it happen because Roth...” Jacob closed his eyes and shook his head, tryingto get rid of his memories. You had heard of Maxwell Roth, how important he was for Jacob. You had been even told that things were pretty serious, someone even dared to say they were in love. Everything was a deep secret of course, but that was how you realized Jacob was attracted to both women and men. “Anyway. I started to ask my Rooks about you and they told me you don't want to join us, but you want to help. And I must admit, your medical skills are something we could use. I kept telling everyone and myself that I want your skills, but one day I realized I just want you. When you casually approached me last night and told me to undress, I was this close to obeying without a word” he chuckled, showing a half-inch space between his fingers.

“That would be interesting to watch” you chuckled too. A moment of silence fell between you before Jacob spoke.

“Would it... would it be too much to ask for a kiss?” he asked sheepishly and you couldn't help but laugh.

“I'm sorry, but I've just confessed I have feelings for you and you ask me if the most obvious thing you should do would be too much?” you looked at him amused. “You can be so cute sometimes.”

“Wha-” he tried to ask, but you leaned down and kissed him. Jacob kissed you back, snaking his arms around you.

None of you noticed Evie who stood by the door with the most "it's about time" impression ever.


End file.
